


A Day to Recharge

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim arranges for Shelby to spend the day were her, Ethan and Billy...it doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Recharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also don't own anything to do with Transfomers, Ninja Turtles or The Land Before Time.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to Angel_Negra for looking this over for me.

Kim rests her chin on her fists as she watches Kendall frown at her computer. She smiles when Kendall glances her way. Kendall sighs.

“It’s only for a day,” Kim reminds.

“I thought you waited till after a team’s mission was over to take their pink out,” Kendall states, raising an eyebrow.

Kim shrugs, “On teams where there’s only one girl I make an exception.”

Kendall frowns, starts to open her mouth and then shakes her head instead as she turns back towards her computer, “I don’t recall a team with a single female pink ranger.”

“Tori thought I was an evil ninja the whole time,” Kim explains, “Kira wanted to me tell her embarrassing Tommy stories. Lily and I had fun.”

Kendall turns and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Kim sits back and explains, “Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder and Jungle Fury.”

“They’re not pink.”

“But they were powerful woman surrounded by male teammates,” Kim points out, “I wanted to show them I cared.”

Kendall considers this for a moment before she asks, “Didn’t the team from Aquitar only have one female?”

“Delphine,” Kim nods, “There was a whole stuck as a kid thing happening when her team was on Earth.”

“Explain.”

“Villains do odd things to try and win?” Kim shrugs, “I actually got to go to Aquitar to hang out with her. Awesome team and she’s an amazing woman. Maybe you could meet her one day?”

“I’ve never been to Aquitar.”

Kim smiles.

Kendall shakes her head and turns away, “I have Energems to find.”

“When your team is finished, I’m sure you’ll have a lot of options,” Kim pushes, “but save time for me. You need your own day or you could come with me and Shelby?”

“I thought you decided Shelby needs her own day,” Kendall challenges.

“Then you’ll get your own too.”

“I’m not a ranger.”

“Just because you don’t have a morpher doesn’t mean you’re not important to your team. Fran and I went to this amazing bookstore,” Kim smiles, “She was support for Jungle Fury.”

“You took out their support staff and their yellow?”

“Yes,” Kim nods, “There are still a lot of Energems to find. Even if one doesn’t choose you that doesn’t make you any less important to saving the world.”

“I know that,” Kendall sighs, “The team needs me. They keep me so busy now I’m not sure I want an Energem anymore.”

“If you do bond with one, let me know. I’ll introduce you to Cam and Cyber Cam.”

“Cyber Cam?” Kendall frowns, before turning back to her computer, “I’m not sure I want to know, but I’ll ask if my time becomes an issue.”

“Good, so does that means I can borrow Shelby?”

Kendall sighs.

“Please?”

Kendall smiles and nods.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Shelby leans back in her seat as she looks out the window. She steals another glance at Kim, not quite sure what to say or ask.

Kim smiles, but keeps her eyes on the road. 

“Your car’s pink,” Shelby finds herself saying. Her eyes widen and she presses her lips together before blurting, “I didn’t mean that as an insult. I’m just saying it’s pink, kinda really pink.”

Kim laughs, “Well it’s my favorite color.”

“Mine too. Wait, is that a ranger thing, that we like our color?”

“Most of the time, but there are exceptions. Mystic Force’s pink hated pink at first.”

“I can’t imagine hating pink.”

“Me either,” Kim agrees, “but it’s not for everyone.”

“I hope she learned to like it.”

“Yeah, I think Vida learned to appreciate pink. I’ll have to introduce you two. I think you’d like each other.”

Shelby grins “I’d like that. Meeting other pink rangers.”

“Well, I’ve really only planned for you to meet me and two of the blues right now.”

“Blue rangers?” Shelby asks, before she turns in her seat. Her eyes widen, “The other two Triceratops rangers were blue!”

“After talking to Kendall, I didn’t think a day of shopping would be your thing, so I thought you’d like this better.”

“Meeting you was cool enough, but meeting the other two Triceratops rangers…you might be my new favorite person.”

Kim laughs, “One of them might be your new favorite person.”

“What are they like?”

“You’re about to find out,” Kim tells her as she turns into a driveway.

“Nice jeep,” Shelby comments.

Kim turns off her car and gets out slowly.

“Not a nice jeep?” Shelby asks.

“Oh no, Storm Blaster is good. I just didn’t expect to see him.”

“Storm Blaster? Him?”

“He runs around with Justin, a friend of mine.”

“And your car?” Shelby asks with trepidation as they move up the driveway.

“It’s just a car.”

“Transformers are just fiction, right?”

“I haven’t met any, yet.” Kim shrugs, “But if some of my friends can hang out with Ninja Turtles, I won’t rule anything out.”

“And Storm Blaster?”

“Is a sentient jeep,” Kim explains as he runs a hand over Storm Blasters bumper telling him, “You better be taking good care of him.”

Storm Blaster flashes his headlights.

Shelby stills, looking at Storm Blaster with contemplation before she says, “Tyler talks to his Zord all the time. He’s even named him.”

“What’d you name yours?”

“Cera,” Shelby answers. Kim grins. Shelby shrugs, “It was my step-brother’s favorite movie, he introduced me and I was kind obsessed with it as a kid. Cera was always my favorite.”

“Let me guess, you’ve been into dinosaurs since you were a kid?”

“Pretty much,” Shelby agrees, before she looks around to make sure no one is overhearing them before she asks, “So is Justin a former ranger too?”

“He was a Turbo ranger. Hear that Storm Blaster? You’re giving away his secret identity.”

Storm Blaster flashes his lights rapidly in protest.

Shelby laughs, “Hey, I’m just learning how all this works, but it made sense to me.”

Kim gives Storm Blaster one more pat before they go up the steps to the porch. The door opens before they can knock or ring the bell.

“Justin’s sleeping,” Ethan greets before he takes a step back so they can come in, “I’d say welcome to my home, but I’m beginning to think I run a ranger crash pad.”

Kim grimaces, “Tommy again?”

Ethan shakes his head, “Dr. O. I can handle. Last week it was the entire Lost Galaxy team plus Andros. Then Zhane showed up to yell at Andros…in my living room.”

Shelby shoots Kim a confused look as they step inside and shut the door.

“Don’t you usually invite them over?” Kim points out.

“Yeah, because I’m awesome,” Ethan agrees before he extends a hand, “Hey I’m Ethan.”

“Shelby,” she says as she shakes his hand.

“Current Triceratops ranger!” Ethan grins, “This is so cool.”

“Ethan was the blue ranger for Dino Thunder,” Kim explains before she glances up the stairs, “Should I check on Justin?”

Ethan shakes his head, “He’s fine. I had to patch up worse with Eric a week ago.”

Kim frowns.

“He’s fine, promise,” Ethan reassures, before sighing and shouting up the stairs, “Hey Justin! Guests! Get down here and show Kim you’re able to move!”

Kim shakes her head, “I could’ve gone up.”

“He’ll come down,” Ethan tells her before he leads them into his living room and offers them something to drink, “Billy’s running a little late.”

While he’s getting them water, Justin walks in pulling his shirt over his head. He yawns then greets Kim with a hug.

Kim pulls him close, “Go back to bed if you’re this tired.”

“I’m fine”

“You’re not fine,” Kim contradicts, “You’re half asleep.”

“Remnants of the Armada had decided that if they couldn’t recruit out of Divatox’s reform school they’d take it over. She asked me and a few other rangers to help her get rid of them. It wasn’t bad, I just got in late.”

“Is she okay?” Kim asks, “Her students?”

“Everything’s fine,” Justin yawns as he drops down onto the nearest couch, “Some of those students were not going to let anything resembling the Armada near Divatox or her school. They really didn’t stand a chance.”

“Wasn’t she a bad guy?” Shelby asks frowning.

“One of the few to defeat a ranger team,” Justin confirms, “My team, actually, but now she’s good. She runs a space pirate reform school and we get along.”

“I don’t know how I’d feel about that,” Shelby says as she sits in the nearest chair, “I’m not sure I can imagine being friends with Sledge or Poisandra or even…ugh…Fury. Tyler thinks he had something to do with the disappearance of his dad.”

“Villains do weird thing sometimes,” Kim advises as she gives Shelby’s shoulder a squeeze, “Fury might have, he might not have. Keep an open mind when it comes to your enemy.”

“And realize that sometimes who you think is the enemy isn’t,” Ethan joins in before he passes bottles of water to everyone.

Shelby opens her bottle and takes a sip. She’s wondering if they should’ve invited Koda. Maybe being surrounded by fellow blues would make some of what he’s gone through worth it. If Kim did this for her, maybe she could do it for Koda too.

A frantic knocking startles Shelby out of her thoughts and she’s immediately on her feet. She almost laughs when she realizes Justin’s done the same thing. Kim and Ethan are tense, all four of them turned towards the door.

“Well it’s my crazy ranger crash pad,” Ethan decides as he crosses towards the front door and peeks out. He pulls his door open, “Billy, you don’t have to…what happened? Kira? Are you okay?”

“It’s not me, it’s Adam,” Kira says as she pushes her way past Ethan into the house. Billy steps in after her and shuts the door. Kira stops short in front of Shelby, “Hi?”

“Shelby, is the Dino Charge pink ranger,” Kim reassures, “Shelby this is Kira, she was the Dino Thunder yellow ranger. And this is Billy, he was the Blue Mighty Morphing Ranger. Where’s Adam?”

Kira gives Shelby a short stressed smile before turning to Kim, “Your team’s ranger signature must come pretty close to the current team. This villain with hearts all over her…”

“That’s Poisandra,” Shelby informs them. Kim give Shelby a brief hug then motions for Kira to continue.

“She came out of nowhere. She captured Adam and started demanding Energems. He’s unconscious and I knew I needed help.”

“I saw her on my way over,” Billy chimes in, “Since we helped the Megaforce team it takes five of us trying to morph together to allow our connection to the morphing grid to go through.”

“There are six of us,” Kim points out.

Billy blinks at Shelby briefly, “She’s current. I’m not sure it would count or give us a boost.”

“Only one way to find out,” Shelby tells him.

“Where are we headed?” Justin asks.

“Sure you’re up for this?” Kim asks.

“I’m awake now,” Justin reassures.

“The park,” Kira informs them.

“Storm Blaster could get us there quickly,” Justin offers, “I don’t think we’ll all fit, but it’d get some of us there.”

“As much as I like Storm Blaster we don’t need him,” Billy grins.

Ethan grins back, “I finally get to use the teleport!”

“You have a teleporter…?” Shelby asked.

Ethan shrugs, “Well when you end up with a ranger crash pad…Billy helped me set it up, just in case.”

“Good,” Kim nods.

“How do we use it?” Kira asked.

“It’s locked up in the kitchen,” Ethan explains, “My nieces get into everything when they come over. I can’t risk them finding it.”

They follow Ethan into his kitchen, waiting while he opens a safe in his cupboard next to his refrigerator. Kim gives Kira a quick hug, “We’ve got this.”

“I know,” Kira nods.

Ethan pulls out a tablet and quickly programs their teleport. Shortly after he sets the tablet on the counter the six of them teleport to the park.

Poisandra is easy to find. She’s with Curio and the two of them have Adam tied to a tree. They’re surrounded by Vivix. Adam is struggling to escape the rope while Poisandra makes demands and taunts him. Shelby looks around with relief when she realizes other than the villains and Adam the park is empty.

“Let him go Poisandra!” Shelby demands, “He doesn’t have what you’re looking for.”

“But you do,” Poisandra challenges, “I’m willing to discuss a trade.”

Shelby glances back as she realizes the rest of the former rangers have stepped up to surround her.

“You gave her a chance,” Kira states as she crosses her arms, “I say we show her what happens when you mess with Power Rangers.”

“Call it,” Kim decides as she gives Shelby a nudge.

“Right,” Shelby agrees as she steps forward, pulling out her Energem, “It’s Morphing Time!”

Shelby smirks when she feels her Morpher appear in her hand. She holds out her Energem, “Dino Charger ready! Energize Ha! Unleash the Power!”

“Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!”

“Shift into Turbo!”

“Who’s in for a world of pain now?” Adam taunts Poisandra.

“It doesn’t matter who shows up! I’m still going to get her Energem!” Poisandra shrieks.

“Three blues, two pinks and a yellow,” Curio insults, “You’re more mismatched than me!”

“I really don’t match this theme,” Justin acknowledges as the Vivix engage them.

“My morph call feels long winded now,” Shelby counters.

Justin laughs, “Whatever gets the job done.”

“True,” Shelby agrees as she kicks a Vivix away from her.

Kim and Billy end up back to back fighting Vivix, trying to keep the foot soldiers occupied so Ethan and Kira can make their way over to Adam.

“This is familiar,” Billy comments.

“Miss this?” Kim teases before she calls, “Power Bow!”

“Not anymore, but for a friend I’m willing to help,” Billy answers.

“Same,” Kim agrees as she shoots an arrow at Poisandra. Curio cries out and pulls Poisandra out of the way. Kim lets out a frustrated growl.

“Tricera Shield!”

“Ptera Grips!”

Ethan tries knocking several Vivix down with his shield while Justin shoots at them with his Turbo Blaster. Kira tries to use their distraction to fight her way through to Adam, but get knocked back into Shelby instead. The two quickly struggle back to their feet.

Kim shoots at Curio while Billy keeps the Vivix away from her. Curio screams in pain.

“My friend!” Poisandra screams, “You hurt my friend.”

“Let go of mine!” Kim demands. 

Kira puts her weapons away, kicks a Vivix and then grabs Shelby’s arm, “Grab onto my foot, I’m going to try and fly us over there.”

When Kira takes a dive towards the tree where Adam is tied Shelby grabs onto her foot. For one brief moment she’s startled that they’re soaring, but then she starts using the new height to shoot at Vivix. She lets go when they’re close and rolls into a landing. She hops up and runs over to Adam as Kira lands on her feet shooting at Vivix. Shelby makes quick work of the rope as Ethan manages to fight his way over to them.

“Thanks,” Adam says to all of them as he jumps to his feet, “Mastodon!”

“Another one!” Poisandra protests.

“Watch out!” Curio yells and pushes Poisandra out of the way, somehow managing to avoid Kim’s arrow at the same time.

Poisandra jumps to her feet, puts her hands on her hips and demands, “Stop shooting at us.”

“The next one’s aimed at your head!” Kim promises.

“Power Axe!”

“Power Lance!”

“I don’t think there’s ever been three Triceratops rangers fighting together before,” Ethan comments.

“We should combine our weapons,” Billy plays along.

Curio whimpers and Poisandra grabs him, “You’ll have to find out another day!”

The two disappear in a cloud of smoke, the Vivix following soon after.

The seven of them power down.

“I barely got to fight anything,” Adam sighs.

“That was a bit anticlimactic,” Kira agrees.

“It was amazing!” Shelby grins.

“You have to admit, it was pretty cool,” Ethan puts in.

Kim laughs.

“I wonder if we would be able to combine our weapons,” Billy muses.

“I doubt the possibility will come up again, but we should look into it,” Justin agrees.

“We should,” Billy smiles.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kendall is startled when Shelby comes back and hugs her close, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

She takes in the ecstatic grin on Shelby’s face and laughs, “Good time, then?”

“The best!”

“Only you would find fighting with former rangers relaxing,” Kendall shakes her head, unable to hide her smile as she saves her work and shuts her computer down.

“You know?”

“Of course I know.”

Shelby grins, “I got to hang out with them after. Fighting with them was amazing!”

Kendall moves over to a couch and sits, “Tell me all about it.”

Shelby drops down next to her, “Well first we went over to Ethan’s house…


End file.
